Kaoru Futakuchi
Kaoru Futakuchi is the 17-year-old daughter of futakuchi-onna, the two-mouthed women. She is, thanks to her alter ego, a sleepwalker. She has a pet iguana that she wanted badly instead of a dog or a cat to which her mother tried to convince her to. Her birthday is the 6th June what makes her zodiac sign Gemini. Character Personality Kaorus personality is split in two: Kaoru herself is very kind. She is polite and obliging. She also is really smart and able. She always is friendly to everyone, especially towards majors and seniors. Some would even call her a cliché asian. Her Alter Ego, who she calls "bunshin-chan" (Japanese for Alter-Ego) and residents on the back of her head is the complete opposit of her: mean, barefaced and insensetive. While Kaoru is asleep, it is able to control her body unknowingly. But even when she is awake, It is able to cause trouble. It's voice is the same as Kaorus, so she has hard times explaining things. It is also the part of her which takes care of the ingestion. Appearance Kaoru has long brown hair and green eyes. She has a bright skincolor and could be easily mistaken for a quite odinary japanese normie from the front view. But she has another face on the back of her head hiding below her long hair that only shows itself when there is any chance to cause trouble. When meeting Kaoru during night or bedtimes you will be able to meet her monster side/alter ego. Relationships Family She lived in Shibooya together with her mother who is a widow. Because she was the best student in dead language, the headmaster of the Yōkai kōkō offered her the opportunity to do a student exchange with Monster High. She now lives together with a werecat family whose son reside in Shibooya at her mothers place in return, attending Yōkai kōkō. Friends It is hard for her to make friends because her demon boykotts every advances she starts by calling her counterparts names. Despite that, Béatrice Julie became her best friend because no matter what have been said, she didn't stop being nice to her and liked her the way she was. BJ even made friends with her demon, so the insult against her stoped one day. Given the fact that Kaorus Host Family in the USA are the Meowths, she also befriended Nekota quite fast. Nekota informed herself about the Yokais (=Monster in Japanese) and was aware of her demonic alter-ego. So Bunshin had a hard time baffling Nekota as she simply ignored every insult as if she didn't hear it at all. Back at Yokai High Kaoru hadn't much to do with the Oni twins but as they exchanged school all together they ended up forming a tern to help each other settle in well at Monster High. Kaoru often interpret for the two of them as she is the most advanced of them in Englisch language. Gallery DatAss.png|Kaorus Alter Ego causing trouble|link=http://fav.me/d6hmkio CKaoru01.png|commission done by egoetrexmeus|link=https://egoetrexmeus.deviantart.com/art/C-bigrika-661392974 Trivia *Kaoru is the 11th OC created by bigrika. She was Introduced on 3rd July 2013 first. *Her biopage was released on 28th July 2013 also introducing a brand new location. The Asian version of Monster High: Yokai High. *She is based on the Ragnarok monster Miyabi Ningyo. Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Futakuchi-Onna Category:Yokai High